Ha pasado el tiempo
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Morgiana ha visto crecer a Aladdin, convertirse en un joven guapo y sabio. Está muy feliz por él pero, ¿qué es ese sentimiento de angustia al verlo con otras mujeres?


**Disclaimer: La historia y los presonajes de Magi pertenecen a la genia de Shinobu Ohtaka**

Para Morgiana, ver crecer a Aladdin fue muy bonito. Cada vez se volvía más alto, su voz dejó de ser una alegre campanilla a un rasposo pero agradable tono adulto y varonil. También cada vez se volvía más fuerte, sus músculos aumentaban con las prácticas a campo abierto en el continente oscuro. Su cabello oscurecía resplandeciente bajo la luz extraña de aquél lugar, mientras repetía entre jadeos de cansancio y diversión "¡Una vez más, Mor!", y ahí iba ella de nuevo contra él, lanzando sus llamaradas y atacando, a la vez que se defendía. Era divertido.

Hakuryuu también había madurado y se había vuelto un hombre sabio y apuesto. Ella de verdad lo admiraba, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y estaba feliz con ello.

Pero fue en una fiesta en que comenzó a sentirse rara. Mirándolo, charlando entre jarrones de bebida y ante mucha comida, a Aladdin rodeado por un montón de chicas que suspiraban a su alrededor, encantadas con su atractivo. La puso furiosa.

Se supone que siempre sonreía así para todos, entonces ¿Por qué ahora, al verlo así, le molestaba tanto? En ese momento notó como Aladdin disfrutaba la vista de tantos voluptuosos senos. Se puso aún más furiosa. Se miró a sí misma y pesó su propio busto, suspirando frustrada ¿Si quiera era atractiva? Siempre la alababan por su fuerza y coraje. Mas nunca se había puesto a pensar en su apariencia en general. Sobre todo, ahora que se había cortado el cabello… ¿Era peor? ¿Debería importarle?

Bueno, una vez sí ocurrió, hace años, en la fiesta de Sindria. Cuando las cosas aún eran felices y solo eran tres compañeros de viaje que se prometían madurar y volverse poderosos. Sí, aquella vez Alibaba le había gritado lo hermosa que estaba. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si… si no hubiera desaparecido.

Decidió olvidarlo volviendo a mirar hacia Aladdin. Mala idea, ahora una de las chicas lo sacaba a bailar. Dio un pisotón ruidoso en el suelo, dejando un pequeño cráter, mientras se volvía furiosa hacia su cuarto, sin humor ya para la juerga. Todos la miraron guardando un respetuoso silencio.

Seguía compartiendo cuarto con Aladdin, era costumbre. Se sentía más segura de aquella manera, y había sido una buena terapia para superar lo de Alibaba y soportar su ausencia. Cuando mucho más tarde volvió el chico, algo sonrojado por el alcohol, ella seguía dando vueltas, sin poder dormir.

"¿Mor?" preguntó él, por las dudas, al no recibir respuesta, bostezó y se metió en las sábanas, dispuesto a dormir.

"Aladdin" preguntó de repente la chica, volteándose hacia donde no pudiera verla "¿Crees que sea bonita?"

Aladdin se crispó, temiendo que podría haberla hecho llegar a preguntarse eso.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Mor?" respondió con cautela.

Morgiana lo pensó un poco "Siento que tal vez… más bien… nunca me lo he preguntado. Tú y Hakuryuu-kun han cambiado tanto en este tiempo y yo…"

Aladdin rio un poco y se volteó, apoyando un brazo y sobre su mano la cabeza.

"No deberías preocuparte por eso" la calmó "Lo que importa es lo hermosa que seas por dentro ¿no crees?"

Morgiana asintió en silencio, algo entristecida. No era la respuesta que quería.

"Pero si es por mí…" añadió el joven "Creo que Mor es muy bonita, tienes una expresión sincera en los ojos y tu cabello es curioso, pero te queda bien."

No quiso agregar que le gustaban sus piernas, tal vez la incomodara un poco. Pero fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

"Gracias" musitó la chica, mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse y un rubor subía por sus mejillas.

"No es nada" sonrió para sí Aladdin, mientras finalmente se recostaba para dormir.

Al día siguiente Morgiana se sentía un poco extraña, como si todo a su alrededor brillara por algún motivo. Entrenó y sorprendió a todos con la agilidad con la que había despertado.

"Buen trabajo el de hoy" la felicitó Hakuryuu al finalizar, pasándole un poco de agua.

"Gracias" respondió aceptándolo. A lo lejos vio a Aladdin y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Hmm, ¿Qué miras?" preguntó con curiosidad su amigo, notando al instante quien era.

"Es que… de repente me empiezo a sentir extraña con Aladdin" admitió Morgiana, con total inocencia "Me siento muy feliz".

A Hakuryuu casi se le escurre el agua por la boca ¿Aladdin…?

"¿Te gusta Aladdin?" preguntó con sorpresa, a pesar de que no era su incumbencia, dejaba salir esa parte irritada de él de vez en cuando.

"Sí, me gusta mucho, también tú y Alibaba…"

"No digo como persona, digo… olvídalo"

Mejor dejarlo así.

Esa noche en la cena, de vuelta Aladdin de vez en cuando era visitado por alguna chica, la cual el recibía con su típica alegría. Morgiana se desilusionó un poco. Tal vez el simplemente era amable, después de todo. Mordisqueó su comida a una velocidad demasiado lenta para ser Morgiana, ante la mirada compasiva de Hakuryuu, quien mejor que nadie entendía por lo que pasaba.

Ya a la hora de dormir, salió a dar un paseo para despejarse. A esas horas el cielo se oscurecía en un tono extraño, y era agradable mirar las llanuras vacías. De repente sintió una melodía a la distancia, y con curiosidad, fue a ver.

"¿Mor?" se encontró a Aladdin, en una de las rocas en las que solían sentarse a mirar a los cachorros fanalis jugar, tocando la flauta. Parecía bastante melancólico.

"Hola" Morgiana se sentó a su lado. Ambos silenciaron un momento.

"Es raro que andes por aquí" comentó Aladdin, y volvió a tocar un poco.

"Es triste. Tu melodía es bastante triste…" ella lo miró algo apenada.

"Sí, es que… no puedo evitar pensar que será de todos, allá… no poder saberlo me llena de miedo…" admitió. Por un momento se vio como aquél niño indefenso que tanto había llorado la muerte de Alibaba.

Entonces fue que Morgiana lo abrazó, rodeándolo con suavidad y algo de inexperiencia, lo apretó contra sí y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro.

"Yo también lo pienso mucho" contestó.

Aladdin se sonrojó un poco, pero también la rodeó con los brazos, acariciando su cabeza con cuidado. Había crecido tanto, y Morgiana ahora era más pequeña. Fácilmente podría atraparla en un abrazo. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando esa inusual muestra de cariño. Se separaron de a poco, mirándose en silencio. Aladdin se rascó una mejilla. Por alguna razón, Mor estaba preciosa ahí, entre sus brazos. No había reparado en que crecer conllevaba a sentir esos golpeteos inquietos al verla. No era cualquier persona, era su callada y dura Mor, su amable y amada Mor. Recorrió su rostro con la mirada, bajando hacia sus piernas. Después de todo, era una mujer. Y él era un hombre. Ya no eran niños.

"Mor, ¿podría intentar algo? Si no te gusta simplemente dilo…" susurró con cuidado.

Ella asintió, confiaba plenamente en él.

"Cierra los ojos" pidió el chico.

Así lo hizo ella. Aladdin pasó sus manos por sus mejillas, acariciándolas suavemente, mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos. Sentía como si toda la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas.

"¡Ey! Aladdin… ¿Morgia…?" la voz de uno de sus amigos de la ciudad les cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Rápidamente Aladdin se separó de su compañera, saludando al intruso con nerviosismo. Morgiana se había quedado pasmada, sin comprender.

"Solo salimos a tomar aire…" explicó el chico, maldiciendo mentalmente.

"Oh, bueno, es que venía de una huerta y…"

Y así fue como volvieron a la ciudad. Y de allí, llegó el momento de dormir.

Aladdin realmente no quería estar en el mismo cuarto. Ahora que por fin había hecho algún avance, le sería imposible dormir a su lado sin intentar nada. Se quedaron en la entrada al cuarto, ella lo miraba confundida.

"¿Pasa algo, Aladdin?" preguntó como si nada.

"N-no, no es nada…"

"Entonces vamos a dormir" lo apresuró ella mientras se dirigía a la cama.

Él dudó un poco más, pero finalmente la siguió, y se metió entre las cobijas. Miró al techo un rato, meditando si podía huir aun. Miró a Mor, dormitando cerca suyo.

"Aladdin…" murmuró de repente, sobresaltándolo "¿Qué era lo que querías hacerme hoy?"

Esa simple frase determinó al chico. Lo lamentaba por Alibaba, pero…

Pero Mor era…

Se acercó a ella y se inclinó tímidamente hacia su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir su aliento. Él no perdió más tiempo y la besó. Se puso un poco sobre ella y la siguió besando, sin aparente intención de detenerse, dejándola en un estado de shock increíble. Cuando por fin se separó, ambos jadearon sin aire, Mor lo miraba con ojos incrédulos pero brillantes.

"Aladdin…" entrecerró un poco los ojos, asimilando todo lo que pasaba "Pensé que te gustaban las chicas de senos grandes…" sonaba confundida y molesta.

El no pudo evitar reírse. Luego la miró y recorrió su rostro con la mano.

"Unos pechos no van a ganarle a Mor" susurró, dejándola completamente roja.

Volvió a besarla, bajando hacia su cuello y depositando suaves besos allí.

"Además, yo amo a Mor…" susurró de vuelta.

"Yo también… amo a Aladdin…" respondió ella, con la voz abrumada.

Lentamente, Aladdin bajó sus manos y recorrió su cuerpo, acariciándola en zonas que la hacían tener escalofríos.

"Lo siento" se disculpó con la voz ronca "No puedo evitarlo…"

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con dulzura. Eso fue suficiente para él, así que la desvistió mientras seguía besándola con ternura, tratándola delicadamente, y preguntando en todo momento si se sentía bien o incómoda. Ambos sabían muy bien que estaban por hacer, pero ninguno tenía experiencia alguna. Sin embargo, se las arreglaron con muchas caricias y algo de paciencia.

Está de más decir que ninguno durmió aquella noche.

Al día siguiente ambos se quedaron durmiendo hasta muy tarde. Para la hora del entrenamiento tenían ojeras preocupantes, pero sonreían como dos bobos.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Hakuryuu al verlos, riendo.

Aladdin tomó la mano de Mor, entrelazándolas. Ella en respuesta se sorprendió un poco, pero le sonrió.

"¡Estamos mucho más que bien!" admitió triunfal el joven.


End file.
